


Firsts

by gaymergirl



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, i hope u like sappy gfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymergirl/pseuds/gaymergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe makes a jab at Warren, saying he doesn’t stand a chance.</p><p>Max doesn’t know how to tell her that he never did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts

Max is ten when she first learns about sex, at least, the heteronormative “when a man meets a woman” version. Chloe, being a grade older, learns about it first, and shares it with her. At first Max is excited at the chance of feeling mature and cool like Chloe is, until she learns that the birds and the bees aren’t quite what she expected.

“That’s it?” Max asks, wrinkling her nose, trying to get a disturbing mental image out of her head.

“Well, apparently. That’s where babies come from anyway. What, are you grossed out?”

“A little, it just doesn’t sound like it’s all that special. You’re supposed to wait till marriage just for _that_?”

Chloe laughs at her.

“Yeah, basically.”

“What a rip off.” Max says. Chloe laughs again. Max doesn’t mind. She likes the sound of Chloe’s laughter. And she feels special because Chloe never makes her feel like she’s a year younger.

That night, tucked in Chloe’s bed by both Joyce and William, Max can’t sleep. Neither can Bongo, the cat keeps climbing on top of her and rubbing his face against her hands. Chloe, as usual, fell asleep right away and Max wonders how she does it.

Max thinks about how if sex is something that happens once you get married- she’s actually not that interested. Sure, a wedding would be nice (she can already envision her fairytale dress), but she can’t picture her dream husband. He’s blurry, unimaginable, nonexistent. Not real like Chloe and that golden princess hair of hers; she even let’s her braid it sometimes.

They could get a great big house together by the beach, and fill it with all sorts of treasure. Maybe they could even become real pirates. They’re supposed to start sailing lessons together in the summer anyway. Yeah, that sounds a lot more fun than sex. Max slowly drifts off, thinking about what they could name their pirate ship.

The next day, at home, Max steals one of her dad’s blank CDs to make Chloe an important pirate mix.

…

When the words _splish splash_ flow out of Chloe’s mouth, something ignites inside Max. It’s reminiscent of summer days and fireflies; and that joy of staying up too late and watching cartoons. Only, they’re not kids anymore, and it’s October. And they just stole five thousand fucking dollars.

Max inhales and tries to make up her mind. She doesn’t feel like she’s in trouble, Chloe has always made her feel like she’s safe. Like she’s going to be okay. And she can always rewind time, right?

“Splish splash.” Max affirms, pleased by the way the words feel on her tongue. She smiles. They’re bubbly in the same way Chloe makes her insides feel.

“Boys or girls?” Chloe asks, wearing a coy grin telling Max that this is more than just choosing which locker room to change in.

 _I’m not sure_ , she wants to answer. Her mouth is dry and her heart is pounding and Chloe is just standing there expectantly, like an asshole. Max realizes this is the first time someone has directly asked about her preferences, instead of dodging the question.

Of course it had to be Chloe, with her beautiful blue butterfly hair that makes Max’s heart flutter every time she sees it. And that gleam in her eyes that screams _I’m up to no good and I know you love it._

“Girls.” Max replies, surprised at herself. _Wowser_ , she thinks. She didn’t know she had it in her, but it looks like maybe Chloe knew the whole time.

“ _Nice_ ,” Chloe trills. “Girls it is.” Chloe practically struts her way into the locker room, showing herself off. Max watches the sway of her hips, notices the bounce in her step, listens to her hum. It’s all so _Chloe_ , proud and playful and wonderful.

 _Yes_ , Max thinks. _Definitely girls._

…

Max learns that Chloe did have feelings for Rachel Amber. She can hardly say she’s surprised, she’s just unsure of how she fits in Chloe’s new life. And she’s uncertain of who Rachel was to Chloe, a best friend, a crush, a girlfriend? Max is too modest to ask.

Chloe starts to talk shit about boys instead, and Max is a little intimidated. For the first time in her life, she feels like Chloe is significantly older than her.

“Oh okay, woman of the world. Please tell me what it’s like to get that first magic kiss.” Max drawls, slightly annoyed by Chloe’s experience with the whole thing. Max realizes that she just let Chloe know she’s never kissed anyone before. There was never a boy or girl she had wanted to kiss, not till now.

“Sorry, sorry. Didn’t mean to get you all worked up.” Chloe pauses. “I just don’t think anyone is good enough for you…besides me.” she admits.

Max looks at Chloe. She’s beautiful and inviting: arms behind her head, her slender body stretching out on the bed. _Am_ I _good enough for you_? Max wonders, feeling self-conscious about the undersized borrowed pajamas she’s wearing that probably make her look like a twelve year old.

Being too much of a shy gay baby for her own good, Max avoids replying. She decides it’s time to focus on getting ready for school. She hopes her sudden shyness isn’t too noticeable, but it’s as obvious as the chlorine sticking to yesterday’s clothes.

And Chloe isn’t helping. _Try something of mine, Max. You just don’t have your own style yet, Max. Let your inner punk rock girl come out. Now’s the time to do anything you want to try._

“I dare you to kiss me.” Chloe says.

Wait.

Max is suddenly aware of how close Chloe is standing next to her. Chloe glances away for a moment, as if realizing she made a mistake.

“What?” Max asks, after five heartbeats of silence, not believing what she’s hearing. Her eyes squint in her confusion.

“I double dare you, kiss me now.” Chloe is looking at her with her soft blue eyes and a hopeful smile that makes Max want to melt.

Max responds by leaning in and kissing her, without any hesitation. It’s only a peck- simple and quick and Max dies a little when Chloe pulls away, wanting more. But it’s still enough to leave her breathless.

Chloe makes a jab at Warren, saying he doesn’t stand a chance.

Max doesn’t know how to tell her that he never did.

…

The first time Max and Chloe go out together, as girlfriends, is at the Two Whales for lunch. Chloe clarifies that this is not, in fact, a date.

“Our first date is at the drive-in tonight, remember?” Chloe asks when Max presses her. “Right now we’re just on official business.”

“Official business?” Max laughs. “Chloe, there is no way your mom hasn’t figured out that we’re together.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure, Max.”

Chloe lets Max lead the way into the diner. Max notes that there aren't any Blackwell students, only a few middle aged men at the bar and an elderly woman at a booth. Max sits at a booth near the old jukebox, and Chloe slides down next to her.

It’s a good three minutes before Joyce walks over and greets them.

“What can I get you girls to drink?”

Max looks at Chloe, waiting for her to go first. But Chloe isn’t saying anything, and Max realizes how nervous Chloe is for once, brows furrowed and hands shaking.

“Actually Joyce, would you mind sitting with us for a minute? There’s something we want to talk to you about.” Max asks for Chloe's sake.

“Sure, sure.” Joyce complies, setting an empty tray on the table and seating herself across from them. Max reaches for Chloe’s hand under the table, and Chloe grips it tightly, thankful for the touch.

“It’s nothing serious is it?” Joyce asks.

“No, it’s good news.” Max assures her, rubbing her thumb over Chloe’s hand.

“Mom,” Chloe begins, taking a deep breath and giving Max’s hand a squeeze. “Max and I are dating.”

Max inhales, focusing on the sweat on her hand, unsure if it’s hers or Chloe’s or both. She admires Chloe's frankness, she hasn't even called her parents to tell them that she and Chloe have reunited, let alone become girlfriends. 

“Well, that _is_ some good news.” Joyce smiles. “Thank God.”

Chloe lets out a shaky laugh of relief.

“I admit I had my suspicions about you two, but I think it’s wonderful. Chloe, you need a girl like Max to keep you out of trouble.”

“Hey!” Chloe protests. “I can keep myself out of trouble.”

“Don’t worry Joyce,” Max says, nudging Chloe gently. “I’ll be there to look after her.”

 …

Their first time isn’t planned. They’ve talked about it before, Chloe especially being enthusiastic because it will be her first time with a girl. (And someone she actually cared about, Chloe made sure to add). But there was never a good moment, because Joyce was home, or they would be out with Max’s friends, or they’d be too worn out from adventuring all day.

They end up having sex in the back of Chloe’s truck- decked out with huge blankets and soft pillows (which were only placed there for innocent stargazing purposes). It’s spontaneous and clumsy and a little awkward- they remain mostly dressed because it’s starting to get cold outside. Max prefers it this way, it’s cozy.

And romantic, Max thinks, the way they’re in their own world that’s between the forest and the ocean. She never wants to forget the way Chloe looks; with her soft eyes and gentle smile reminding Max that everything is okay. Better than okay. Magical.

Chloe plants a kiss on her forehead.

“Wowser.” Max says, smiling.

Chloe starts laughing Max’s favorite laugh.

“Really? That’s the first thing you’re going to say after I make you come ten times? Not ‘Wow Chloe that was amazing,’ ‘You really are the best girlfriend ever’ or -”

Max interrupts Chloe by kissing her, much softer than earlier. Chloe kisses her back eagerly, placing her hands on her cheeks.

“Foul play, Caulfield.” Chloe says, shaking her head and smiling nonetheless.

“You love it.” It’s not a question.

“What can I say? I’m hella gay.”

Max rolls her eyes and Chloe pulls her closer, wrapping her left arm around her. Max grabs Chloe’s right hand and traces it softly with her fingers, eyeing the remnants of blue on her fingernails. She considers offering to repaint them for her- and the memory of smeared bright orange nail polish covering Chloe’s knuckles comes to mind.

She smiles at the thought, and kisses Chloe again. And again.

They kind of forget about stargazing.

**Author's Note:**

> whoa so that was my first full length pricefield fic...i definitely have more coming up, but i might not be able to write for awhile after getting destroyed by episode 5.  
> i'd really appreciate some feedback since i'm not as used to writing these girls haha  
> feel free to hit up my tumblr (@actualgaymergirl) and talk to me about max and chloe...i can't get enough of them


End file.
